SASUKE 3
just like SASUKE 1 2 people got to the final stage but just like SASUKE 1, 2 of them failed but this time despite only 29 running it is a strong field of contestants and they are ready for battle 1st Chair Furutachi Ichiro (First Stage (#18-29), Second Stage, Third Stage, Final Stage) 2nd Chair Hatsuta Keisuke (First Stage (#1-17)) Stage 1 60 seconds 1 log climb 2 rolling log 3 shaking bridge 4 climbing down the log 5 wicked wall 6 tarzan jump 7 rope climb Competitors 1 Taro Kunuki 7. rope climb. time out 2 Paul Quark 1. log climb 3 Ken Hasegawa CLEAR 17.5 seconds left 4 Shingo Yamamoto 1-01 CLEAR 15.2 seconds left 5 Masaaki Tatayama 1-02 CLEAR 9.8 seconds left 6 Waka Ayakura 1. log climb 7 Shane Kosugi 2. rolling log 8 Hiroyuki Asaoka Cut CLEAR 2.4 seconds left 9 Takashi Sakamoto 1. log climb 10 Tomihiro Tatsukawa 1. log climb 11 Tadashi Koya 1. log climb 12 Minoru Matsumoto CLEAR 16.3 seconds left 13 Taro Yabe 2-01 CLEAR 9.9 seconds left 14 Tatsuya Yamamoto 2-02 CLEAR 7.4 seconds left 15 Yoshihito Yamamoto Cut 2. rolling log 16 Junpei Morita CLEAR 6.9 seconds left 17 Haruhisa Miyazawa Cut CLEAR 9.4 seconds left 18 Tadao Ito 4. climbing down the log 19 Masanori Murakawa Great Sasuke 2. rolling log 20 Eiichi Miura 1. log climb 21 Hikaru Tanaka 4. climbing down the log 22 Ichiro Atarashii Cut 3. shaking bridge 23 Katsumi Yamada 3-01 CLEAR 9.2 seconds left 24 Tadakatsu Hanyuda 3-02 CLEAR 8.9 seconds left 25 Chie Nishimura 3-03 CLEAR 12.2 seconds left 26 Hiroaki Yoshizaki 3-04 CLEAR 11.1 seconds left 27 Yasutoshi Kujirai CLEAR 24.9 seconds left 28 Kazuhiko Akiyama CLEAR 27.9 seconds left. fastest time 29 Akira Omori CLEAR 23.5 seconds left 29 attempts 15 clears Stage 2 50 seconds 1 spider walk 2 moving walls 3 spider climb 4 5 continuous hammers 5 reverse conveyor 6 wall lifting Competitors 3 Ken Hasegawa CLEAR 7.2 seconds left 4 Shingo Yamamoto CLEAR 16.4 seconds left. that is the new speed record! 5 Masaaki Tatayama 2. moving walls 8 Hiroyuki Asaoka 4 4. 5 continuous hammers 12 Minoru Matsumoto CLEAR 8.9 seconds left 13 Taro Yabe 5 1. spider walk 14 Tatsuya Yamamoto 2. moving walls 16 Junpei Morita CLEAR 7.1 seconds left 17 Haruhisa Miyazawa 6-01 3. spider climb 23 Katsumi Yamada 6-02 CLEAR 9.2 seconds left 24 Tadakatsu Hanyuda 6-03 3. spider climb 25 Chie Nishimura 6-04 4. 5 continuous hammers 26 Hiroaki Yoshizaki 6-05 6. wall lifting. time out 27 Yasutoshi Kujirai 1. spider walk 28 Kazuhiko Akiyama 4. 5 continuous hammers 29 Akira Omori CLEAR 7.8 seconds left 15 attempts 6 clears Stage 3 no time limit 1 pole jump 2 propeller bars 3 hang move 3 version 4 pipe slider Competitors 3 Ken Hasegawa 4. pipe slider 1:12 4 Shingo Yamamoto CLEAR 0:55 12 Minoru Matsumoto 7-01 CLEAR 1:06 16 Junpei Morita 7-02 1. pole jump 0:03. course out 23 Katsumi Yamada CLEAR 1:53 29 Akira Omori CLEAR 1:24 6 attempts 4 clears most Stage 3 clears in a tournament ever! Stage 4 15m 30 seconds 1 rope climb 15m Competitors 4 Shingo Yamamoto 1. rope climb. time out. about 12m up 12 Minoru Matsumoto 1. rope climb. time out. about 12m up 23 Katsumi Yamada 1. rope climb. time out. about 14.5m up. just 50 CENTIMETERS AWAY!!!! 29 Akira Omori 1. rope climb. time out. about 10m up 4 attempts 0 kanzenseihas